Peppermint Lumps
by Miikami
Summary: Peppermint Butler's got it bad for LSP..but how will she reply? -a short and silly fic with the Peppermint Butler x LSP pairing-


This is a silly short fic about Peppermint Butler x LSP.

It's a crack pairing I like quite a bit recently, though there isn't much to go on.

I'm curious to know if anyone else likes this pairing as well!

I normally wouldn't have uploaded this but I couldn't find any fics on this pairing at all so I wanted to at least try one. Hope its at least mildly interesting to you!

...

Few might know it, but Peppermint Butler had been all over Ooo; and the Nightosphere and even to outer space a few times. He was secretly a very well versed man. Yet in all his escapades, never had he encountered someone quite like LSP. His first impression of her had not been the best but he soon found himself completely infatuated with her. What did he love the most about her? Hm..that was a hard one. She had the most enchanting voice. Her sassy yet playful attitude was, in his opinion, unmatched—not to mention the lumps. The candy people he was stuck around day after day didn't have even half of those lumps. Its true they didn't have a personality match but LSP always seemed to stir up some exciting new feelings in Peppermint Butler's routinely jaded life.

As a close friend of Princess Bubblegum, LSP was always visiting the castle. Peppermint Buttler would try his best to make himself present at those times but LSP was always gabbing about Brad and didn't pay him much mind. Peppermint Butler had often considering putting an end to Brad. He had.. connections.. He wouldn't even have to lift a finger. Though there would probably be a few complications so he planned to only use that as a last resort. He was far more calculation and could be far more convincing that any one would suspect.

He thought he finally had a clear shot when he was cast to be LSP's date for the picnic scene in Finn and Jake's movie but it ended in a food fight and LSP was not impressed. His nerves had gotten the best of him.

During the Candy Kingdom's talent show he really did want LSP to win but it would have been too obvious if he had blatantly gone against the audience. Afterwards he couldn't find the right words to say to her.

LSP was visiting the castle again today. Princess Bubblegum had invited her over for tea. When the candy princess rushed out of the room to check on an explosion that had come from her lab, Peppermint Butler put on his game face.

"Oh hello there LSP. You're looking rather lumpy today. Have you heard about Princess Bubblegum's upcoming masquerade? Are you going?

"Oh my glob! Did you just ask me out? You like- totally- asked me out!" She paused to shove some of PB's chips in her face. "No way! You totally like me! Is it cos I'm so smokin hot? I gotta tell Turtle Princess right now!"—LSP stopped flailing her arms long enough to whip out her cell phone from who-knows-where.

"W-wait!" Peppermint Butler stammered not sure what to say after that. "Don't call anyone! I haven't even asked you yet—"

"Glob! I never even considered you before! Aren't you kind of old?—but dating a butler could be so totally sweet. Okay! You're my new boyfriend! You have to like—hm..—get me presents and stuff! Lets go tell Princess Bubblegum! "

LSP grabbed Peppermint Butler by the hand and floated off with him towards PB's lab.

Peppermint Butler had no idea what was going on but it seemed to be working in his favor. His plan had been totally thrown out the window.

Princess Bubblegum greeted the news with confusion and an awkward smile but told him he could take the day off. Before Peppermint Butler found himself dragged all over Ooo as LSP's new show off toy he needed to get a word in.

"LSP why don't we go some where nice? I know a quiet place in the…um…" He thought off all his frequent hang outs and decided none would be a good idea..

"Oh my glob! Why don't you come to the weekly prom coming dance with me!" A smile stretched across LSP's lumpy face. She was proud of herself for the idea. "Just wait until Brad see's me now! Come on! I'll take you to the portal!"

"Okay." Lumpy Space wasn't exactly one of Peppermint Butler's favorite places. Actually, it was well on his list of most hated places - but it was a chance. It was obvious LSP's interest level in him was currently pretty low but he was determined to make her fall completely in love with him by the end of the night… He might need a few drinks just to get him through prom-coming…

-End for now?—

...

I might add another chapter if anyone seems interested in this. If not, no worries.

I'll admit I don't know how to write as Peppermint Butler at all..Probably should have written it from LSP's side or something.. Oh well. Thanks for taking time to read it. Hope you didn't hate it too much.


End file.
